


Sleepwalker

by savingrockandroll



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celestial Peter Quill, Hurt Peter Quill, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingrockandroll/pseuds/savingrockandroll
Summary: After the events on Ego's planet, Peter wasn't exactly the one with peaceful sleeping habits and clear eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Busted and Blue by Gorillaz :^) 
> 
> Anyway! Shoutout to Infantilizedsequoia on tumblr for talking to me about Celestial/Starry eyed Peter with me at the weirdest hours of the day xoxo

Peter was never the kind of kid to sleepwalk. Maybe once or twice it would've happened when he lived on Earth, but after being abducted and confined to a small bunk-or wherever he ended up sleeping that night- the habit quickly faded away. After destroying and escaping Ego's planet however, sleep was the last thing Quill could manage.

Peter laid in his own personal bunk on the old ravager ship, recalling but trying his best to push away the images of the days' previous events. Everytime he closed his eyes although, a bright light would shine it's way through, consuming and demolishing the safety behind his eyelids. After several tries, Peter groaned, flipping his feet over the bed and making his way over to the small desk that jutted out of the wall. Shuffling things around rather loudly, he finally found the Zune that replaced his walkman. Not the same, but music is music. 

Padding back over to his bunk, he put in the earbuds as he crawled back under the covers and flipped through the songs, squinting his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the screen. Chosing another song that he didn't quite know yet (but don't worry, he'll get it), he shut his eyes to fall asleep to the rhythm of the years he missed on Earth.

••

Gamora awoke to the sound of loud clanging and grumbling in the room next to her. Instinctively, her hand went to her side to retrieve her sword, but relaxed after realizing the noises were just Peter in his room doing god knows what. Straining herself to hear if anything else was going on, she gave up after a few minutes after hearing the creak from his bunk and then silence. Sighing, she turned on her side to go back to bed, only to hear the slight sound of a bunk creaking and a small clanging noise, as if something were dropped onto the floor.

Gamora sat up, getting herself ready to chew out Peter for making so much noise on the ship when her door opened the same time as Peter did. 

"Quill, do you know how much noise you're making right now? Some of us are trying to sleep." Gamora huffed and followed him as he didn't respond.

"I understand if you can't sleep, you've been through a lot, but please keep the noise to a minimum, at least long enough so I can go back to sleep the next time-" Realising she was being ignored, she grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around. 

"Hey, I'm trying to be sympathetic, do not ignore-" Gamora choked on her words as the first thing she looked at were Peter's eyes, or at least what used to be. 

Looking into his eyes were -literally- looking into the voids of space. Small galaxies formed, coming and going, in the eye sockets and stars made them illuminate in the dark. Not being focused on anything as if he were in a trance, which, technically he was, he stared right back at Gamora, but without a hint of interest or even acknowledgement she was there. 

"Peter? What's- your eyes. Are you okay?"

Without him replying, making Gamora more unsettled than she already was, he turned out of her grasp and back to his path of wherever he was trying to go on the ship. Right behind him trailed Gamora, doing her best not to stumble in the dark and pondered how in the galaxy he could navigate in a trance AND in the dark.

"Peter, please answer me! Are you okay?"

••

Peter was cold. 

The last thing he remembered was climbing into bed, where it wasn't usually THAT cold, but here he was, freezing like a popsicle and too afraid to open his eyes to reveal where he's ended up this time.

In truth, he wanted to vomit. The last time he was this cold and- and empty was only hours ago, when those awful tendrils of light wrapped around his body and he couldn't breath, and all his energy was being drained only to see others suffer- 

Peter's eyes flew open only for his stomach to drop. He could see space and everything it reached. Infinity. He wanted to scream, or cry, or call for help, but the only thing he could manage to do was sit and stare.

After a while of nothing, he stood up and strained his ears. Was someone calling him? A female voice, he could tell. His mother.  
••

After a couple minutes of stumbling around the dimly lit ship with probably asleep or possessed Peter, Gamora finally watched as Peter stopped in front of the engine room, and attempted to open the door. "Peter? You can't get in there. You're-you're sick. Come back to bed." Gamora tried to sound as sweet as possible, but if things couldn't get worse, Peter spoke. "I need to see her." 

Gamora's blood froze, and sent chills down her spine when Quill opened his fucking mouth. Hearing him talk was both mesmerizing and terrifying, for it sounded like a chorus of people were talking, yet Peter's voice seemed to be the loudest. He sounded lost, but still had some kind of motive. 

Face forming into pure terror, Gamora watched as Peter reached down to the doorknob, and it slowly began melting as Peter's hand glowed a soft blue. Unable to move, she allowed Peter to carelessly push open the door and stand next to the closest object, that happened to be the burner. 

"I miss you. I'm sorry I can save the galaxy twice, but I can't..." Peter sighed, and Gamora finally worked up the courage to move towards Peter. Grabbing his shoulders, she gently pushed him down until he started to crumple and fall into Gamora. He was cold, yet didn't shake or seem to actually mind he was freezing. That might've explained the reason for the sudden attraction to the engine room.

Gamora should be getting used to this behavior and physical attention, since a few hours ago after they'd picked up Quill and Yondu in the ravages of space, he'd been a wreck. But no matter how many times he would do it throughout the hour of Yondu's funeral, Gamora still felt shame when she couldn't give anything back.

Looking down to see how Peter was doing, she could see he still had a faint of the galaxy eyes, except this time he was crying. She sighed, hoping this was going to be a one time thing. But Quill was asleep, so she'll leave it unspoken of.


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a wake up call to his recent sleeping habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo and thanks for reading!! TO BE HONEST.. I didn't actually think that people would read this, hence the only chapter was the first one. But since you guys generously leave kudos and comments I thought it'd be nice to leave another chapter. :")) thanks again! Anyway, if you wanna say hi or smth my tumblr is celestialpquill, and I have an ask blog for, well, celestial Quill, called askcelestialquill. Tysm!!
> 
> Song: A Song For You // Blue Swede
> 
> (Again, if you find any errors please let me know! Enjoy!!)

Gamora was one for keeping secrets, but not like this. After what happened for the past 3 nights in a row, it’s been harder and harder to be the only one getting up, and in short putting Peter back to bed. Although it’s been mostly her and her only that’s been following him around, it wasn’t easy leading the other Guardians away from Peter’s path of sleepwalking. The worst night being last night, when Gamora had to cover Peter’s mouth so his screaming wouldn’t echo across the ship.

Not only that however, but they’ve started noticing and getting suspicious of all the melted metal around the ship. The closest they’ve ever gotten to getting answers however, was when the entire crew was in the cockpit arguing over which planet to land and get the Milano fixed when Rocket stormed in.

“Alright, who’s the pyromaniac that we don’t know about?” He sneered, slamming down a sad looking piece of burnt metal, curled into itself, onto the ground. Gamora began to get worried that Rocket, out of all people to find out, was about to call out Quill, but thankfully he was just as ignorant as the rest of them. 

“I am Groot!” Groot yelled in what seemed like a protest, but Rocket took it differently. “No, it wasn’t actually me this time - and why would I try to accuse someone else for something I can easily cover up?”

“I am Groot!”

“That was different! He had it coming anyway.” Rocket huffed as he started to back his way back into the lower floor, this time with Groot by his side. Gamora noticed Peter smiling to himself, and she decided to leave it, until tonight anyway, picking up the piece of burnt metal and sliding it into one of her belt pockets.

***

Peter, although he won’t admit it out loud, has been having weird dreams lately. It all started 3 nights ago, when he had the cold dream and he literally walked half a galaxy to find his mother. Rather not thinking back on the harsher details, the only thing he could really summarize was he burnt a doorknob to get to his mother’s warmth, broke down crying, and found himself in his bed the next morning. This happened the next night, but this time with Yondu and the two floating in space. The differ in the second night’s dream proceeded with him again, walking in space somehow without the need of gravity, but ending in Peter’s hands reaching temperatures that should’ve been his melting point to warm Yondu.

Finally, the last night turned out to be the worst. This time, Peter was the one unable to move in space as he let the cold cover over him. He decided, that he needs to get a thicker blanket. As Peter closed his eyes and waited for this hell dream to end, he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to him, and that’s when he began to attempt to run. Sadly, despite his efforts, he wasn’t able to run, none the less move very, very slowly. Making the mistake every person he used to scream at when he watched Terranian horror movies, he turned around to face his follower who was not surprisingly, Ego himself. The oh so dearly loved celestial beamed at him, only causing Peter’s face to twist in fear, making him trip and fall flat on his ass. As Ego closed in, Peter crawled back only to hit a wall, and his usual galaxy scene melting into Ego’s awful bright white palace. Without saying a word, Ego raised his hand into the air, summoning his tendrils of light and stabbing them right into Peter’s heaving chest. He screamed, or tried to anyway, but instead had another tendril wrap around his mouth and nose cutting off his air source. He struggled and squirmed in Ego’s grasp, but even if a single muscle of his twitched, the tendrils would close tighter around him.

He wanted to scream, yell, or even cry for help. But Peter knew this time nobody would come. Closing his eyes and seeing the horrible stretches of infinity, Peter cried as his chest and soon his whole body became enveloped in heat. Assuming he just started bleeding, Peter opened his eyes to look at his wounds only to find his whole body glowed a soft gold. Choking, Peter’s eyes flew open to end the dream, where he was safely tucked into his bed. 

***  
Gamora was not happy to say the least after talking to Peter for only 5 seconds. “Tell me the truth Peter, because I know what you’re hiding.” Gamora demanded in a more stern voice, hoping that maybe if she started out like that, Quill would reveal himself right away. 

“Uh, Gamora? I think you got the wrong guy, because I don’t think I have any secrets to hide from you.” Peter laughed as he continues chopping up some vegetable they picked up on a passing planet. Peter’s cooking, to say the least, was okay.

“Peter, I know about the...dreams… Have you not realized what you’ve been doing?” At the mention of dreams, Peter stiffened and Gamora knew she had him.

“Dreams? Like the thing you have when you sleep? Cause I haven’t been having any. Sorry that I can’t help you, Gamora.” Peter scrapped the food onto a plate, and walking away to wash the cutting board, Gamora hot on his trail. 

“Peter,” Gamora started with a softer tone. “I need you to tell me about your dreams and, exactly what you’ve been feeling after E-” Not even flinching but still surprised, Gamora stood her ground as Peter slammed the cutting board into the sink. 

“Please, do not even mention his name. I am fine, Gamora, and that’s that. Everybody has dreams like, every night, and he certainly hasn’t affected mine.” Peter huffed as he started to scrub the board roughly.

“Peter! Look what you’ve been doing! Now don’t you dare play the stupidity act because I am not having it and I am not having you burn yourself up like you’ve been doing for the past 3 nights!” Gamora started to raise her voice, and attempted to calm down out of fear that the others will stick their noses into their conversation.

Without missing a beat, Gamora held up the metal and Peter turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of the sad metal. “I- I didn’t do that.” Peter stuttered, making him sound like a child caught in the act of breaking a flower vase. 

“Quill, tell me what’s going on. Now.” Peter cringed at Gamora addressing him by his last name, but shook his head anyway. 

“I told you already, I don’t know.” He huffed, and decided he probably needs to tell Gamora something to get her off his shoulders. “I have been having the dreams but, they’re just dreams. I don’t sleep with my blaster or any weapon really, and I don’t have any kind of power to-” Peter stopped in tracks and swallowed heavily as Gamora gave him a look of pity.

“You’ve been reaching temperatures that should be giving you severe burns, and your eyes will..” Gamora hesitated, trying to explain the fact Peter’s eyes were voids when he slept. Instead, she simply pointed out of one of the small kitchen windows, and Peter slowly followed and simply stared.

Without saying anything for a good minute, Gamora’s heart dropped as Peter still stared out the window and she strained to hear Peter’s whisper. “I don’t wanna be like him.” He choked. Gamora’s panic finally started to set in as Peter turned and his eyes were slowly darkening. Gamora had to act fast, before Peter burnt the expensive unknown-planet vegetables or worse.

“Peter, I need you to stay with me, don’t get emotional.” Gamora held Peter’s sweating and rapidly heating palms, and started to lead him quietly but swiftly to his room. Thankfully not running into anyone on the way, she sat Peter on his bed and locked the door shut. Sitting down on the bed next to him, she rubbed his back as he continued to stare at the floor with his now fully filled galaxy eyes, and leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I’m scared. What if I end up like him. I don’t want- I don’t even want his dumb genes or powers if I’m only going to end up hurting one of you guys or- or worse.” Peter sniffed. “I wish I would’ve, I dunno, died with him on that stupid planet.” Gamora sighed, trying her best to keep Peter from getting too heated, and the physical affection seemed to help as he kept warm. He was sweating however, and his voice dripped of a million others.

Peter, on the other hand, felt like he was dying. He was trying his damn hardest to keep his body from warming up, in fear of burning Gamora, and he concentrated all of the uncomfortable tingling into his hands that began to sweat profusely. His hands slowly began to glow, and his vision became increasingly blurry and darker with small bright lights trying to invade behind his eyelids. 

Gamora pondered on what to say, for she didn’t want to upset Peter anymore, but also needed him to calm down. “You’ll never end up like him Peter, powers or not.” With those choice of words, Gamora could feel Peter become less tense on her shoulder, and start to cool down. With the dim glow of his eyes gone, Gamora was relieved that Peter’s hands still glowed a dim gold color, but no heat seemed to emit from it. 

“Thanks, G’mora.” Peter said quietly, but Gamora still smiled to herself as she accepted it, and let Peter fall asleep on her shoulder.


End file.
